Boundless
by WinnieBoo
Summary: Lieutenant Kelly Severide of Firehouse 51 had an ongoing bet about the mysterious woman who nearly ran him over. Will she defy the laws of womanhood and ignore him or will she become just another notch in his bedpost?
1. Kelly Severide

**Chapter One: Kelly Severide**

Charlotte stumbled out of the bathroom and quickly tied her damp hair into a high ponytail before she dashed into her bedroom. She was late, she was so terribly late.

Her eyes searched over the two small piles of clothes that lay in her floor, one pile dirty, the other a mess of garments she hadn't gotten around to folding yet, and grabbed the beginnings of an outfit. Quickly, she bounced to the closet, pulling a pair of jeans onto her hips as she went, and slipped a cardigan from a hanger. She slid her arms into the sleeve and continued on her hurried venture.

With a speed she didn't know she possessed she bolted through the hallway, all the way through the living room, and ended in the kitchen. As she passed by the table she grabbed an apple for breakfast and her keys. She didn't glace to her feet as she slipped on a pair of shoes, her favorite flats that were always lying by the kitchen island, and glanced down to her wrist for the time.

"Damn it," she whispered, and tucked her bangs behind her ear. Once she locked the door, and jiggled the doorknob just to make sure, she made way for her car. She opened the door and tossed the apple into the passenger's seat atop a pile of crumpled papers, silently apologizing to her students for that ungraded pop quiz, and started the car.

The engine sputtered lifelessly, as if it were mocking her early morning distress. She tried again, her foot unconsciously rested against the gas pedal, and jumped when it revved to life. With a light shake of her head she backed out of the driveway and whipped into the road, she knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't be late three times in one week - that would be unprofessional.

Once she settled into her morning commute she began to calm, which she credited to the beautiful scenery. The springtime sun warmed her skin through the windshield, a welcome pleasure after the horrible winter storms that year. A gentle breeze caught the blooming flowers and perfumed the wind with a delicate fragrance even the most expensive companies couldn't capture in a bottle.

A stray curl fell from the top of her head and into her eyes. Charlotte sighed glanced to the cup holders nestled between the seats, and picked a bobby pin from it's depth. She tucked the hair into the pin with care and turned her eyes back to the road before her.

A man stepped into the road, his back toward her, and she gasped. Instinctively, Charlotte jerked the wheel to the right and flew forward as her car crashed into the sidewalk that lined the street. Ragged puffs slipped from her parted lips as she tried to control breathing. Slowly she inched the car forward and pulled into the firehouse drive. Her hands shook horribly, and after a few tries she managed to open the door.

"Hey," she heard someone call. "Hey, are you alright?"

Charlotte turned toward the sound, her breath still leaving her in gasps. The man she nearly hit jogged toward her, his eyes trained on her face. Charlotte felt her chest burn, but pushed it to the back of her mind. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Are you," she wheezed helplessly, "are you okay?"

The man nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. He slowly guided her to the curb and helped her sit. He crouched in front of her to search her face for any sign of injuries. "Hey, you're okay," he told her calmly. "Your bumper's scratched and dented, but that can be fixed in a no time."

Wordlessly, Charlotte nodded. "Thank you," she breathed. "Can I still ride it? I-I need to get to work."

The man shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I don't think you should be driving. You're a wreck," his lips curled into a smile, "literally."

Charlotte gave a breathy laugh and grimaced as she looked at her car. "That's true. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, holding his arms out to the sides. "Really."

With a final confirmation she nodded and gave herself a few minutes to calm down before she stood shakily to her feet. "I need to go get my phone from my car, I'll have to get a taxi to take me to work. Can you park my car somewhere until this evening? I'll come pick it up after work - if that's okay with your chief, of course."

"I've got it," he told her lightly. He called, gave the man the details, and he turned back to her. "He'll be here in five." He paused and shot her a grin. "Listen, I'll be here when you get off work. I'll take a look at your car and try to push the dents out myself, and later we can go get a coffee or something?"

Charlotte felt heat rush to her face and was unable to keep a smile from her face. "I almost kill you and you want to take me for coffee? You're a strange man."

"Strange? Maybe, but that still wasn't a no." The man laughed and extended his hand to her. "Lieutenant Kelly Severide."

Charlotte's hand met his. She felt the rough callouses against her own soft skin and was in awe. It was obvious he worked with his hands, and while she could feel the strength in his hands, she was astounded to feel the feather light grip used. She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled. "And I'm Miss Morgan."

Kelly grinned, his eyes forming half moons, and he chuckled. "Well, Miss Morgan, how about it - coffee after work?"

The sound of a car echoed toward them. The taxi rounded the corner and Charlotte glanced back up at him. "I'll have to take a rain check," she said softly, "but thanks for talkin' me down. And for calling a cab."

Kelly nodded and picked his bag from the ground, placing it on his shoulder. "Anytime. I'll be counting on that coffee, though."

Charlotte nodded and gripped her purse strap tightly. "You can hold me to my word."

Her day at school went far better than her morning. On days such as those Charlotte was proud to be a teacher. The children sat in a half-circle around her chair, their eyes on her as she read a few passages from a book. Each and every child was so invested in the words of the book they didn't realize she had read them into a fraction of their break.

"Okay kiddos," Charlotte said happily, standing at the front of the class. "Since you've been so well behaved today I think we'll have an extra long break today."

The children cheered around her, some jumping in place while other opted to clap loudly. Charlotte laughed happily and retreated back to her desk. Throughout the remainder of the day her mind strayed every so often to the thoughts of the smiley firehouse lieutenant.


	2. Brighter

**Author's Note: Hello, lovies! How did you like the first chapter? Was it better before, or now? Personally, I like the new one (obviously, I wouldn't have changed it otherwise, lol). A huge thank you to the people who commented, you guys are great. And to everyone who even reads this, I love you! Seriously, you guys are the best! **

**And because I didn't include it in the fist chapter here it is -**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Chicago Fire/PD franchise; I only play in the sandbox.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Brighter**

Kelly felt a pang of pride as the last person was pulled from the blazing building, with just a single burn on his body. Chief Boden gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and called them back into the truck. The boys clamored over each other to get the best seat on the truck, which always surprised Kelly as they had self-designated their spot from the first day on the job, but he stayed silent. Who was he to ruin their fun?

"Good one, guys," he commented over his shoulder, giving each a pat on the knee. "I'm proud of you on this one. Not a single fatality."

That was his favorite aspect of the job - the contented quietness of the ride back to the firehouse, each man knowing that what he done, saving a life, was special. Of course there were times when they weren't quick enough and someone would die, but Kelly knew deep within that he had done everything in his power to help. Sometimes a case would hit him hard, especially if a child had been involved, but with the help of his colleagues, particularly his roommate and best friend, he overcame his grief.

As a child he had always admired the men who risked their lives to save others - granted at first it was because he wanted to impress his father, but as he blazed through the academy he knew that without a doubt that firefighting what he was born to do. In the passenger side of the truck, he removed the hat from his head and sat it in his lap, his fingers gently grazing over his last name.

After they got back from the call that day, the men that made up Firehouse 51 huddled around the old television, each placing his bets on who he thought might win the baseball game. So far teams had been neck and neck, the score only changing when a home run from out of nowhere changed it all - the score now 3-2 in favor of the Cardinals. Honestly, Kelly could never get into the sport, and even if he didn't watch the games, even he knew the heat of the rivalry, and that most didn't falter in their choice of team - if you were a native of Chicago you always chose the Cubs.

The few who placed their money on the rivals, however, were the subject of ridicule by Herrmann. The small, mousy man paced behind the couch, his hands clasped desperately at his temples with each smack of the bat.

"Oh, come on," his nasally voice traveled, bouncing from wall to wall. "How can that even happen?!"

"He's just as good, if not better, than anyone on the Cardinals' side," a voice piped up.

Herrmann's small eyes were narrowed into a glare, directed at a certain new candidate who only raised his hands in defense. "How can you be a red blooded-man from Chicago and bet on the rival team? It's unnatural, candidate."

Mills shook his head lightly, a large grin on his face. "Hey, I'm only picking the winning team, Herrmann. We'll see who the man is when I'm over here counting all my money."

Kelly chuckled and took a bite from his sandwich. "C'mon guys, don't you have something better to do?"

Hermann walked over to him and clapped him on the back with pride, his chest puffed out like a mama hen. "Here we go, finally somebody with a little bit of sense. Severide, tell him who's really gonna win, would ya?"

Kelly saw his opportunity and he took it, but not before he leaned a good distance away from Herrmann. "Well it's pretty obvious who has this game in the bag... the Cardinals."

Herrmann stood rigid in his place, his eyes widened to twice their normal size, then sighed dramatically and strode back to his previous place on the floor, throwing a glare over his shoulder as he plopped himself down beside Mouch.

"So Severide," Hadley commented around a mouthful of food, "who was that woman who tried to take you out this morning?"

Kelly shrugged his shoulders high, almost flinching when a sharp pain erupted in his arm, a repercussion of the burn that wrapped itself around his forearm. "I don't know, man. Miss Morgan is all I know. Speaking of, after you finish your food why don't you come out and help me try to knock the dents out of her fender."

"Knock out some dents?" Cruz wiggled his eyebrow, his voice highly exaggerated. His eyes shifted to Otis, who gave a sly grin of his own "I'm sorry, is that code name for something, Lieutenant?"

"No, it's not code name for anything," Kelly said. "I'm just doing something nice for someone, ya know."

Otis snorted. "Oh yeah, we know. You do something nice for a pretty girl and maybe she'll do something nice for you."

Kelly rolled his eyes, but made no effort to reprimand him. Of course he was trying to get a favor in with her, what man wouldn't. He rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk. "Just meet me outside, Hadley."

Hadley gave him a thumbs up, and continued to eat. After only a few minutes of working alone, Hadley joined him, the crumbs of his meal still clinging to the corners of his mouth. Kelly shook his head, but continued to ignore them.

"All right, so the only thing we have to do is -," Hadley's grin made him stop. "What?"

"Are you really just doing this to get brownie points from this girl?" He asked humorously.

Kelly quirked his eyebrow. "I didn't take you for the gossiping type, Hadley."

Hadley blew a stream of air from his nostrils and shook his head in recognition. "I mean, it's not like I blame you, bro. She's a real looker, if you know what I mean."

With a playful shove Kelly laughed. "C'mon man, I can't help what the ladies like. And trust me, the ladies like."

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Hadley laughed. "Since you weren't in on the baseball bets, how about you and I have a little wager of our own? I bet by the end of the month you still won't have slept with her."

"THAT'S your bet," Kelly smirked. "It's like taking money from a monkey, but I'm in. How much you want to bet?"

"Not money - I lost all I could afford to screw away with to Mills - but if I lose I'll clean your boots for a year. Same goes for you."

"You got it," Kelly agreed. "Now let's get started, I have a bet to win."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after her long day at the school had ended, Charlotte found herself headed back to Firehouse 51, her chest tightening in anxiousness. She thought about the events that transpired earlier that morning, and found herself having never been so embarrassed in her life - well, maybe not as embarrassed as the time she fell off the stage during her high school Christmas recital, but after years of trying she had almost repressed that particular memory completely.

Charlotte sighed and brought herself back to reality. She sat in the back of a cab feeling more than a little awkward, her fidgeting behind the driver's seat. Her nose scrunched when the smell of the sweat covered cabbie raised his arm to scratch his face, the pungent smell of his armpit assaulting her. She ran her hand across her face, ready or the evening to be over so she could crawl into bed and just get to sleep.

Within a few moments, however, her nightmare was over. She hopped out of the cab and dug in her purse to find a few dollars to pay the man, when out of nowhere -

"I got it." Charlotte whipped around, her heart hammering against her chest. Kelly stood by her side, thumbing through the bills in his wallet. He pulled out a few dollars and leaned down eye level with taxi driver and offered the man the fare, and a little extra for the tip. The cabbie snatched it from his hand and quickly drove away, not a word exchanged between them. Kelly raised his eyebrows and looked to Charlotte, a small smile on his face. "So, driver of the year, that one."

"Oh, absolutely," Charlotte agreed. She stood quietly by the road, wringing her hands. "So, is my car repairable or should I go ahead and start saving my paychecks?"

He shook his head and his hand, once again, flew to the back of his neck. "Nah, it can be fixed pretty easily, actually. We've been working on the dents between calls, but they still aren't completely out yet. I thought maybe I could swing by your house after shift and maybe do the rest? If that's okay with you?"

Charlotte swallowed and could only blink stupidly. "Uh... I-. Can I drive it still? There's nothing wrong with it, internally, I mean?"

"No. No, everything's fine, it's just a little cosmetic damage. I've actually drove it around the block, just to check," said Kelly. "I'll give you some money for gas if you want."

"I wouldn't even think of it. About the dents, though - maybe you can stop by later this week, or maybe even next?" Charlotte felt horrible, but refused to invite a man she just met to her house - what would her mother say? "It's just, I have a lot of homework to grade."

Kelly responded quickly. "That's fine. Just stop by one morning and let me know."

Charlotte nodded and pulled her purse strap higher onto her arm, and allowed Kelly to walk her to her car. Once she was by the door she could only stare at her shoes. She tried to work up the courage to thank him, but found that she was in a losing battle. Quickly, against her better judgement, she raised onto her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek with a little more force than necessary, and then slid into the seat of her car. Her eyes were closed, almost as if she were trying to fight the burn in her cheeks away.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She rolled the window down. "Yes?"

"Since we have everything about your car figured out, how about we talk about getting that coffee?" She felt his hand, large and warm on her arm, and glanced over.

A laugh bubbled from Charlotte's chest and she nodded, unable to shake the happiness that filled her. "How could I refuse?"

Kelly chuckled and gave a solitary nod before standing to his full height. Charlotte noticed the way his chest puffed out, and his back became just a fraction straighter. "Good. Be careful now, Miss Morgan. Try not to scare anymore innocent bystanders."

Charlotte nodded and backed out of the drive, her day seeming a little brighter than it had only hours before.


End file.
